1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a doll having a facial similarity to a certain person. More specifically, this invention relates to a process for producing a doll having a face which is a wax transfer made by directing a video camera at the certain person and printing the image on a wax layer by color transfer printer means.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
There are in the prior art a number of patents relating to manufacture of dolls having a facial appearance like a certain person. An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,987 which issued Feb. 19, 1991 to Hull et al and teaches the idea of making a doll by using a color photograph, scanning the photograph to produce components of the three basic colors, cutting a stencil for each of the colors and using an offset printer for each of the three colors to produce a paper having a coating of each color using heat cured inks. The printing paper is then held against the doll's face using a pressing iron at approximately 400.degree. so that the photograph image is sublimated into the material.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,049 to Greenberg which issued Apr. 30, 1940 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,466 which issued Aug. 25, 1992 to Catizone both show means for holding photographs or pictures in the facial area of a doll to make the doll appear like a certain person.
The old De Vall et al U.S. Pat. No. 933,448 which issued Oct. 14, 1906 placed photographic film in the facial area of a doll and then exposed it somehow so that the image of a certain person appeared on the film.
Finally, the Blair U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,188 issued Mar. 10, 1987 and 4,659,319 which issued Apr. 21, 1987 describe the idea of attaching a photograph to a pliable mass that will be the doll's head so that the photograph can be used as a guide to shaping the underlying mass to cause the mass, when the photograph is removed, to have the facial contours depicted in the photographs. One of the Blair patents also teaches the idea of making a sack with a printed image on the outside and filling the sack with a pliable mass and shaping the mass and sack.